Naruto The Yellow Death and Kushina Red Death :The Legend Of Two Death
by FireFoxImr
Summary: At the end of the Wave Mission, while everyone else is fussing over the Uchiha, Naruto learns some amazing news from Zabuza as he's dying. He's not an orphan. He's not alone. There's another Uzumaki. Little does he know that that Uzumaki is his own mother and she's looking for him. And Konoha is going down in the process for keeping them apart.Dark!Evil!KushinaXDark!Evil Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto The Yellow Death and Kushina Red Death :The Legend Of Two Deaths

It was after the hard fight with Zabuza and Haku and simply said Naruto was exhausted and wanted to go to bed right now as they were approaching the Leaf Village again.

But even though he was exhausted he still had something to think about what Zabuza said to him just a minute before he died.

**Flashback begins**

It was right after Gato's dead everyone cheered and was going away from the bridge to celebrate it in the now not so poor town to celebrate their grand victory.

Kakashi who was still exhausted could only eye smile and walk with the Villagers to celebrate and rest also while Sasuke who just awoke from the thousand needles was carried by Sakura who was on verge raping him. *Cough Cough crazy fangirl, sad don't you think *

Anyways, Sasuke was still sleeping as it was a relief for everyone.

But what quiet hurt him was that no one said from his team to him….

"Are you alright kid ?" Said a voice making Naruto eyes widen as he turned around and saw.

"What ?" said Naruto as he shockingly saw the just right to be death Zabuza lying on the bridge next to Haku who was already dead, it saddened him but he knew he couldn't change anything no not anymore.

"I said : Are you alright, that was quite a fight you put on by the way, you clearly outclassed me and Haku alright, that was really impressive ." said Zabuza very tired, he just mustered up the last of his strength to talk with the one whom he quite liked as he got guts that a man only could dream about.

Even though Naruto was shocked he just stared down to the ground sadly and said.

"That wasn't me."

"What ?"Asked Zabuza confused as he didn't know what he was talking about

"I said, it wasn't me , it was just the damn Fox takes control over me and gave me power, nothing more nothing less and surely nothing from me." Said Naruto as he sighed making Zabuza think for a minute as the silence broke in.

Naruto didn't know simply said to talk to someone who was dying right now as he knew he couldn't help him nor anyone else.

Until.

"What is your name, kid ?"asked Zabuza making Naruto perk up into his old happy mood again.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Future Hokage at your service !" as he pointed at himself proudly making the dying man chuckle.

" I see so it's true ." said Zabuza making Naruto raise an eyebrow

"What is true ?"asked Naruto confused

"That there still are Uzumakis alive." Said Zabuza making Naruto widen his eyes

"W-what !" yelled Naruto shocked he doesn't know what to believe if he still got family

"Wow quiet down Gaki, I am dying right here, show some respect will ya." Said Zabuza making Naruto sweatdrop

"Hum yeah alright but can you please explain what you heard,please ." said Naruto making Zabuza confused.

"Didn't you know that all the Uzumakis were murdered many years ago but It seems not all of them." Said Zabuza making Naruto shocked as he said

"W-why ?" asked Naruto shocked

"Well the legends say that The Village the Uzumaki came from and made was known throughout the nation and was feared for one thing that no one could copy or even dream about doing it : Creating Seals, all kinds and all kinds of purposes they were simply said the masters of sealing but they scared so much the other nations that they decided to destroy it so they would never attempt to in the future to take over the world what is kind of weird as it said also a few things about them that they never would do something like that ." said Zabuza making Naruto raise an eyebrow again.

Zabuza sighed:" You don't know your family don't you." Said Zabuza earning a nod of the boy

"Sorry I don't know them, Grandpa said that they were killed by the Nine Tails Fox." Said Naruto sadly

"It's alright, I didn't know my parents either so don't sweat it, anyway the thing that were said about them were :

One they were the masters of sealing as it was kind of a natural talent that they are easily mastered in it.

They have a natural affinity for Water as the Uchiha for Fire

They have also a natural talent for Swords

They live Forever

Their chakra reserves are so big as hell and would easily match all the Tailed Beasts together

They all have red hair although it seems you are a half .

And Seven: They were like the Sage of the Six Paths : Peacefully as they never would start a war.

"Why so about the last one ?"asked Naruto confused

"Because they are descents of the Senju Clan and they would just Follow that path of Peace : With a Loving and Gentle heart which you clearly have." Said Zabuza eye smiling at Naruto making him smile at the man also.

"But what do you mean with other Uzumakis then ?"asked Naruto confused again making Zabuza think until he said.

"They say that the Most Dangerous and Reckless Uzumaki is still alive." Said Zabuza with a scared face making Naruto confused

"Who ?"

"The Red Death : Uzumaki Kushina, no one knows how but the rumors say that she is still alive." Said Zabuza almost pissing his pants thinking about her.

"R-really awesome…..hum who is she ?"asked the blond dumbfound making the other male sweatdrop

"Well she is kind of the best Sword user in the world, even I would just be just a little genin for her and I am already using the sword for more than 20 years seriously she is someone you don't want to meet especially with that temper of her which by the way you strongly have also." Said Zabuza chuckling as Naruto pouted and say :" I am not short tempered."

"Don't deny it brat , it's better if you accept it but anyway I think I am going to die now." Said Zabuza like it was a normal thing making Naruto Sweatdrop but cough as he still had one question in mind.

"Where is she ?"asked Naruto wondering where maybe his family member is

"I don't know, no one knows but people just say she is alive." Said Zabuza as suddenly started to cough blood

"Yep I am dying but thanks for listening Brat I appreciate it for listening to a dying demon." Said Zabuza chuckling as Naruto hold back his tears.

Naruto shook his head and said :" You know Zabuza even if you are a Demon you are the first person I ever could talk so easily to and I enjoyed this little conservation even if it was a little one, you are an amazing person and by the way I like your style also."said Naruto with a foxy grin making Zabuza chuckle .

"Oh really how about I give you a few gifts as a present from a Demon." Said Zabuza making Naruto his eyes widen

"Y-You don't have to?"asked Naruto making Zabuza chuckle

"Just accept the gift dammit,I want to give you a gift to remind you who the legendary Demon of the Mist was just freaking come here and be grateful I am going to give you something nice as it would probably suit your style." Said Zabuza gesturing with the arm that is poorly broke and cut.

Even though Naruto wanted to reject it as it would test his kindness he knew he couldn't reject an honored dying man right now but all he could say was.

"T-Thank you,I never got any gift to be honest since a long time ago anyone gave me something." Said Naruto almost tearing up making the other man already guessed what Naruto had within him.

Zabuza could just nod and say :" I know you are different from others Naruto you have a heavy burden on your chest but can I please place another on you." Said Zabuza letting his final tears fall as he turned to his right, the place where Haku who died laying down.

Naruto could just nod and say:"Anything, Zabuza." As he knew the fast but silent moment is going to come faster and faster any minute now

"C-can you please do me an Honor and destroy my sword and keep the secrets to yourself." Said Zabuza making Naruto eyes widen as he glanced at the sword that was on his back yet the blade looked brand new and unscratched .

"W-why , I mean look at the blade, it seems still brand new and I have a feeling you used it for a very long time." Said Naruto as he saw the handle was used for a long and looong time.

Zabuza could just let a tear fall and say :" Yes that's true but I also murdered many and many people with it and to be honest I want this blade destroyed so no one can use it for something very bad and I want you to take my Sword to make a new one and let it **Reborn** again as this isn't the sword's true form." Said Zabuza making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"I will tell you the secret of my sword Naruto so listen carefully as it is needed to remake it ." said Zabuza as he already coughed a lot of blood this time so you could see he was almost going to die.

"My Blade :The Executioner's Blade was actually called : The Shinigami's Sword or by its other name : The Demon's sword but how do you think it was made ?"asked Zabuza making Naruto shaking his head in no idea.

"Seals, they used the most powerful and the most dangerous Forbidden Seal that existed but that was nothing special for the ones who made them : Your Family The Uzumaki ." said Zabuza making Naruto eyes widen again in shock but he knew he should stay quiet as Zabuza coughed again.

"Anyways a long time ago your Village where your family came from where threatened many years ago by bloodlust swordsmen who heard of the sword talents of the Uzumaki so they challenged them to a fight and every time your family won with their skills and hard working style but that doesn't mean they quieted challenging them no the opposite they even came with more and more yet the Uzumaki where pure and kind hearted and accepted the Challenges even if they would die but no one did and that enraged them so much that one day when they met the Shinigami : They made a Pact, a cursed, a a forbidden and feared pact : The Pact of BloodLust ." said Zabuza making Naruto raise an eyebrow at that as Zabuza gestured for him to continue.

"The Pact was simply but terrible : The Shinigami would give them the power to tear everyone who they wanted into pieces as their power was one of the most powerful auras you could ever Feel, they could kill people with just gazing at them and their power was like that of a Demon, simply said the Pact was Wonderful : Terrible but Wonderful but it had his price." Said Zabuza frowning strangely to Naruto

"Whoever made the Pact must always Shed Blood whenever they drew the Sword because if they didn't then you must commit suicide or better said : You were forced to commit Senpuku as your soul is going to burn in hell." Said Zabuza making Naruto eyes widen even more.

"Anyways after that they almost killed every Uzumaki they thought they could overthrown the Shinigami himself and rule the living and dead world but that had its effects, instead of succeeding of course,the Shinigami punished them by sealing them away forever and ever where their souls never find rest : In My sword The Demon Sword and the Shinigami granted the Uzumaki clan the sword as an apology for his deeds but even though The Uzumaki had probably the most powerful sword in the world, they never used it and decided to bury it with a powerful seal attached to let the world never show the blade's It's true powers, only for me to find it many years later." Said Zabuza sad

"T-That Pact is really something." Said Naruto surprised

"And that's not all : You must shed blood everyday no matter what and if I ever would attach to someone then that person would simply die by my own hands except if I make the person's heart enough cold to reject my bloodlust like a tool." Said Zabuza making Naruto realizing something

"W-wait you made Haku that way to make sure she wouldn't die by your hands ?"asked Naruto as everything came to place as it was a puzzle piece long lost being found and put back into the right place.

Zabuza nod :" I wanted someone at least close to me as every human at least desire someone in their life to love : Like a father, mother, sister but mostly my case A son, Naruto I wanted a son or at least a kid but the last woman who loved me died by my own hands as the blade made me draw it and use it to draw her blood and you know what appeared on my blade : Tools don't deserve love, A tool like you must be hated and despised : Be A Demon, An excellent tool." Said Zabuza as he lets tears fall even more as the blood began to mix more and more with the tears.

Naruto himself could just cry himself as he watched the pitiful scene and it didn't help as the snow began to surround them now saying it was almost time.

"I don't have much time left but let me tell you the rest :As you already know or not: I killed my whole classroom but why , was it fun, did I desire blood,was I happy ,Hell no, Naruto let me tell you the rest of my story before I am going to continue yours." Said Zabuza getting a nod of Naruto who began to feel a feeling in his heart that was called :Respect and admiration for someone who struggled with their lives yet lived on until now.

"You see The Demon Pact could only made by one thing : By Drawing enough blood by using the sword from at least 100 people, if you could then the Pact was completed and so it was done : My Dream to overthrow the Mizukage began." Said Zabuza almost finished

"I wanted to overthrow the Mizukage because he was exterminating the people with Kekki Genkais, no one knows when or how but he including me : You see Naruto The Gift I am going to give you is my own Kekki Genkai although it is seen as a low class one it is one of the most powerful kind in the right owner : It is called Demon Rage, once the person who beholds this uses his emotions to it's fullest, he unlocks his true potential and gains a few things that makes the user a formidable opponent yet you must learn to control your emotions to do this, if you do then you can use it, it has many phases but I believe you can do it as for my other gifts well : I am going to teach you all my jutsus, they are all water but I believe it will suit you style." Said Zabuza making Naruto raise an eyebrow

"How many ?"asked Naruto wondering as he tries to man up and wipes his tears out

"Why don't you find out and don't worry it are more than you will think as I didn't even use my most powerful kind against you guys." Said the man with a devilish smirk making Naruto's eyes widen but was quickly interrupted as Zabuza coughed Blood again as he knew he was at the end of his line.

"Come here kid *Cough* before it is too late." Said Zabuza as he gestured Naruto must come closer as he did he raised two fingers weakly and said.

"**Water Style : Memories of the Waterfalls technique."**

And soon they were surrounded by strong Blue chakra, it was warm but protective, Naruto was shocked but relaxed once he saw Zabuza noting that he was almost done.

And as it was magic it stopped, so fast yet so strong,,, Naruto didn't know why but he felt : Stronger, older, more experienced ?

It was strange but it was like he had gone through a new kind of childhood but his thoughts were interrupted by the weakened voice now.

"A*cough*and do you like your gift, you may get used to it, you just had my experience and memories under one minute so it may be too much for you but let it just sink down, ok ?"asked Zabuza getting a nod of a now tired Naruto

"Don't worry about the exhaustion, the technique makes the one who was used on also weak so don't worry you just need a good nap." Said Zabuza in a kind voice making Naruto realize something as he chuckled

"Now that I have your bloodline, it seems I am your son also, heh Dad ?"said Naruto chuckling making Zabuza's eyes widen as even more tears were fallen but he could just chuckle and say

"Heh, Hahahaha,hahahaah *cough cough* I guess so brat well this is goodbye I guess *cough cough* son." Said a sad yet smirking Zabuza as he closed his eye but not before he heard Naruto say leaving him a smiling tear.

"Good Night, Dad." Said Naruto as he lets out a tear himself to his new but now dead father figure.

And so the fallen warrior died in an honored way with choosing his successor to let his powers rise once again in the new holder of the power.

**The flashback ends**

Soon after that Naruto was found lying on the ground found by Inari and his family because they were worried about him that actually made him happy that they cared about him yet it saddens him as he hears later that Kakashi was actually to focused on healing Sasuke while Sakura did the same, neither of them cared about him as he actually disappeared from everyone, not noticing the missing wheel but Naruto just shrugged of that thought as he was still smiling about the family he saved, although Sakura tried to convince Inari it was Sasuke who saved them all as Kakashi just didn't say anything to them as they say Naruto did an excellent job protecting them.

It may sadden him that he was seen as the worst of the team,even his Sensei didn't even say good job or well done to him but he ignored happy as Inari and his family time and spending time with him, that was actually something that made him happy as he saw them as a family he never had.

As The Bridge Builder who introduced Naruto his first taste of the alcoholic which he didn't like much to Inari and Tsume's amusement as Tazuna tried every day to introduce Naruto to the taste of life.

Although Naruto didn't like alcoholic drinks he had to admit it left him less depressed than before maybe something that can be handy in the future when he is.

Inari who saw him as he big brother played with him in games he never thought he will do as he was always avoided by other kids for a long time, you know those childish games but to Naruto it was simply he enjoyed as he never had someone to play with and it amused him even more as other children in the Village wanted to meet the Hero and once they saw Naruto playing with Inari, they wanted to do the same and of course Naruto accepted it and it made him even more realize how sad his childhood was as he felt the joy of playing with other children but that didn't matter now as he finally has a chance to do so.

Last but not least you have Tsume who was like a mother to him, she scolded him for trying to drink alcohol much to Inari's and Tazuna's enjoyment (although he had an earful too for trying to have Naruto drink also), she cared about him whenever he came tired back of training with his secretly new power (Naruto still didn't get a hold of it but he starts first with a **Water Clone** so he could get used to the element in a familiar way although no one knows it as he always separate from his team as Kakashi just taught Sasuke of how to get more control of the new Fire Jutsu (**Fire Style : Dragon Flame** ) much to his disappointment as Sakura just fawned over him.

Speaking of Sakura, he doesn't know why or how but….. she seemed suddenly not so attractive to him anymore, all he knew when he returned from his conservation with Zabuza or better said woke up in a bed that Inari's family placed him it suddenly hit him that Sakura wasn't so well…cute anymore ?

Yeah that is a way you could describe it or better said : She began to annoy him.

He doesn't know why but suddenly she became more annoying to him or was it that he just realized It ?

Well maybe it had to do with Zabuza as he said to him he had experienced his memories and including the child's years so…. Was the crush just a little child's one ?

Probably yet he wanted to have the crush back : Because she is so damn annoying as what :No joke just simply pathetic because at least when he had a blind crush it literally seemed that it made him deaf also because now he was turning deaf every time she screamed

Pathetic ?

Well Naruto doesn't know why but whenever he came across a civilian girl all he thought was :Weak.

He doesn't mean it in a bad way he liked a few Civilians but strangely enough he wasn't attracted to any girl anymore like a civilian or Sakura.

Was it because he liked Strong girls ?

Well not exactly because he felt an attraction towards the older woman like Tsume although not too much also as she was a civilian and kind of his mother figure but yeah maybe it had to do with Zabuza as he said also :Your Mental age is around the same as mine.

So Naruto came to a conclusion : Every girl his age was now well… a little girl.

It was complicated but it was true : He lost his interest in girls of his age, they are more like little kids to him it was also complicated that he understood more and more about the adult world, he finally understood why people smoking and drinking, he understood more and more about the dark side of life :Robberies, Murdering, Rape you call it, it's a thought world but Naruto finally understands what it means being an adult although he doesn't change his personality, he just….. Was more understanding than before, he wasn't naïve anymore or dreadful thinking although he still believes in what he thinks while he never goes back on his word.

But his dreams never changed : He wanted to have the recognition of the Villagers and their respect but now it seems that dream was far more than away but all he could say was,something that Zabuza said to him.

"You are a stubborn one aren't you."

Previously Naruto would have said that he wasn't but now he had pride on it.

In overall Naruto didn't change ;He is still your nice blond guy with an exciting attitude that would lighten up your days but now you could say he just became more of an adult in mind while his preference also changed in love although that's all well maybe that Is something good .

But now he was straight onward tired, he walked with his team for the past three days and man he was so tired as hell.

'M-Maybe I shouldn't have trained and played with Inari and the rest everyday and instead of that maybe I should have at least take a day off.'thought Naruto almost falling on the ground of exhaustion.

But then he just grinned as he had the memories of everyone smiling and cheering them goodbye and could just think.

'Well whatever,It was worth it.'thought Naruto as he also changed something with a few children and a few adults.

'I wonder how strong they are now.'thougth Naruto cheerfully as he did something that was a complete secret of everyone else : He trained a few people in the Village who were able to use chakra, well not so much but at a decent low genin Level as he at least learned them all one weak water jutsu each while he taught Inari and Tazuna and a few others in the Village about pranking- woops I mean setting up traps, Naruto was a trap genius as he pranked the Village a lot so he taught them a few tricks and made sure the Village had at least protection to low to mid level Villages.

But leaving that aside :He was simply put tired as hell and now he was even walking because the mist was so deep that they didn't even know when the sun was up or even the moon so they just walked and walked until… Naruto had enough which was now.

"H-Haaaaa I can't take it anymore,Please Kakashi-Sensei can we please take a break for at least fifteen minutes." Asked Naruto with pleading hands making Kakashi sighing and say.

"Now now Naruto we are almost there so please bear for a little while." Said Kakashi making Naruto sigh again.

In the past three days he asked it just three times and all he got was the same answer but he knows far too well when or why they are going to take break you it is when….

"Shut up Naruto-Baka and don't be so lazy as hell by the way can't you see Sasuke is still able to walk like he didn't break a sweat." Said Sakura angry at him like he was a good for nothing ninja , an idiot as she then turns to Sasuke with her dreamy eyes but even though she didn't admit it she was also so tired as hell but she didn't want to be humiliated like Naruto in front of Sasuke. *Cough Cough Pathetic Fan Girl Cough Cough*

She then stomped Naruto on the head who surprisingly just sighed and thought.

'I really wonder why I ever liked her,now she seems just like a little girl of 4 who doesn't get her toy she wants but in this case Mister Perfect who is in about to say in three, two one…'

"I think it's time to rest for a little while." Said Sasuke in his usual Emo Dark voice which Sakura replied

"Of course Sasuke-Kun you are always right." Said Sakura fawning over him changing her mood for quickly .

"Well I think you are right, why not as it seems it isn't so far anymore as the mist is becoming less foggier and foggier." Said Kakashi eye smiling only for Naruto to think in a sad way.

'D-didn't I just say that just a second ago.'thought Naruto sad

This is how is goes for about three days and even in those three days Naruto realized more than anything in those Twelf Years and that was : they don't care about him.

Whenever he said anything or asked anything he was just ignored by everyone while if Sasuke asked something he was just happy answered or heard, it's like he was a damn god for them, sure the boy had skills for a genin like him but he was also always more respected by everyone and always loved and helped by everyone like they rolled a red carpet special for him, like he was a damn god of good fortune and power while he always get help of Kakashi whenever he asked while when Naruto asks he is just simply ignored like air.

It saddens him but like usual he just shrugged off the thoughts and returned to his usual happy place as he had one thought : Well screw that I will show them all one day when I become Hokage.

And so the team rested for a while and then continued further on their trip but that didn't mean it wasn't anymore sad for Naruto as he listens to Sasuke and Kakashi talking.

"Now that I have my Sharingan unlocked, how about we have a training session as I need to get used to this new power." Said Sasuke smirking as he active his new Sharingan only for Naruto to mutter.

"Show off."

"SHUT UP Naruto-Baka, Sasuke is a lot better than you, mentally and physically !"yelled Sakura angry as she walked towards him and stomped him on the head but surprisingly again he just sighed and shrugged it off like nothing happen only for the two Genins to raise an eyebrow but they shrugged off the thoughts as they thought.

'He is just getting used to it.'thought the two smirking at their stupid teammate but this didn't go Kakashi unfazed as he had a feeling why Naruto didn't reply.

'Don't tell what I think that was, if so I must ask it to him and explain how he knows how to do that,maybe he can teach it Sasuke well at least there is something good about the Mother-like-Son boy, both are hard headed and stubborn.'thought Kakashi sighing but eyeing the blond now of how he knows the high level ability to…

'Kakashi must have noticed it also by now didn't he and by the look on his face he is shocked by my awesome skills : **Water Armor**, this just let me receive the punches while I just feel nothing of it and by the look of Kakashi's face it proves like I thought : It is an A rank level skill,good thing I did it on purpose.'Thought Naruto in a victory smile only for Kakashi becomes even more confused and wary of the blond.

Naruto practiced this for a week and just like Zabuza said it was like Natural for him to use water Jutus easily and because this used a lot of chakra it was just perfect for Naruto although he had yet to complete the technique to add a water nature by it but the good side is :It's invincible so he could always put a lay of protection over him as it might always be good to at least have some defence.

**A Few Hours Later**

Soon the Squad Seven arrived and walked to the Gate only for Kakashi to speak up.

"Okay I will report to the Hokage, I will call you when I need to but I doubt it any ways you may go home and rest and Sasuke we will discuss about your new training." Said Kakashi as the three nodded and started to walk away, Naruto was the last one as he was still tired from trying to get used to his new jutsu he applied on his body that tired him out.

"Except you Naruto I need you to answer a question." Said Kakashi serious as Naruto tried to stand up straight as he was almost dropping on the ground again as he just tried to say so normal as possible.

"Yeah ?"asked Naruto already having a hunch by Zabuza's his experience

"Was that really the **Pressure Point **Technique you used back then ?"asked Kakashi making Naruto raise an eyebrow as he thought.

'I see so that's the Name of the **Water Shield** without the Water element into it.'thought Naruto as he had a plan in his head.

"Sorry Kakashi but I have no idea what I did, I just tried it as it maybe could look cool to be surrounded by chakra but it seems just a waste don't worry I will dispel it , it wasn't such a good idea after all." Said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head only to get Kakashi eyesmile.

"I see well ok, you may go home now." Said Kakashi eyesmiling as he thought .

'That technique was a High Level A rank technique, if he applied anymore chakra he could have an S-rank…. Oh well it was just a fluke after all hmmm maybe I should have said to him about it… nah it's better if only Sasuke is able to use it because It will only be a waste if Naruto only uses it but still if Naruto wasn't so much like his mother I would have trained him just like Sasuke but oh well a loss for him.'thought Kakashi as he just decided to stroll to to the Hokage's place leaving Naruto's 'FLUKE' behind his head and forgotten.

**Somewhere unknown **

Somewhere far and deep in darkness was someone with a giant Ball of Glass on the table with the familiar scene on it. ( Hiruzen's Glass Ball you know the one who can spy on other people)

Right now the Person clenched the fists and yelled to the Crystall Ball.

"**That's all….That's all!" yelled the person to the object**

"**No Explanation, no good job on your mission or anything not even a damn training while he is going to train that Damn Uchiha, oh how dare they not even acknowledging him or respect him no scrap that he must be treated like a god but instead of that he is treated like a good for nothing trash or Demon, it must be cruel, HOW DARE THEY!" yelled the person in rage to the Crystal Ball as the person suddenly soften it's expression and say .**

"**But don't worry Naruto I will take you there away and destroy the damn place where they musssst beg you for forgiveness and asss I will take you I will never let you go no matter what, not even the biggessst mountains will stand in my way to get to you,I will have you no matter what Naruto." Said the person the person suddenly laughs and say**

"**A Fluke….Ha-Hahahahaaha good one and the Pressure Points Technique, Amazing, you are simply amazing Naruto but don't worry I will train you and soon we will be together again for eternity and forever because for you….**I will do anything no matter what." **Said the person softening the expression into a loving one that people could simply describe as being Love sick of someone as the person stalks the other, now the person kisses the ball like it could reach the person in a loving way.**

"**Soon I wil be able to give you the things you deserve including my Love, KukukuKukukuKUKUKU, I will show them all who they must respect as a god." Said the person evilly as person wanted to look further into the ball but can't.**

**Being the leader of organizing the plan to destroy Konoha takes a lot of time so the person must go back to organize the plan to get the thing that the person wants the most in the world : Naruto.**

**So the person turns back to the crystal Ball and said to it like it could respond back.**

"**I will see you back tomorrow Naruto." Said the person closing the door with a powerful seal so even the closest person to it could open the door.**

**The ball was left alone, unchanged and still focused on Naruto as it was everyday, to let the person who wants to look at Naruto come back everday like usual for hours and hours.**

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto sighed once again as he was now crawling to his apartment , he lost his energy a long time ago as he already ran from the Villagers just a second ago.

Now he was at the Red Light district and luckily no one came here as it was held by a seal that misleads even the highest Chunin the wrong way Naruto placed well more said 'lent' from a store who didn't want to give it and copied it the best he could and placed it gave it back to the owner in secret.

'A-almost there.'thougth Naruto using his hands as he saw his run down apartment around the block much to his relief.

So he crawls and crawls like he was a slug but he was stopped once he hears a voice.

"Hey are you alright ?"said the voice surprising Naruto who simply pained his eyes as he looks up without seeing how the man looked and stayed quiet as he knew he was someone who didn't recognize him and wants to hurt him.

So he wants to end this conservation quickly so he could run well crawl to his apartment so he could be safe from the people who wants to kill him.

"I-I am fine, a-a-anyways I must go th-thanks for worrying." Said Naruto as he starts crawling back only for strangely enough the sun to be blocked by something or better said someone.

"Wow you are pretty much messed up aren't you, don't worry I will help, where do you live ?"Asked the person shocking Naruto who still couldn't see anything by his exhaustion .

"T-There it isn't far anymore don't help me." Said Naruto making the other raise an eyebrow

"Why ?"asked the other making Naruto answer weakly

"If you do then the same will happen to you and I don't want that." Said Naruto exhausted as he tried to stand up once again but only to be caught by the person.

"Don't worry about that Naruto I will just treat help you to your apartment and lap you up ." said the person making Naruto widens his eyes again.

"Y-You know who I am?"asked Naruto shocked making the other chuckle

"Yeah sure everyone knows who you are quiet the prankster huh Naruto." Said the person making Naruto chuckle.

"I am aren't I." said Naruto making them both laugh

"You sure are, you sure are,come on let me carry you for a bit." Suggested the person making Naruto nod.

The man earned his trust already so he did what he asked and so the two walked to Naruto's apartment, they were almost there but suddenly a question raised in Naruto's head.

"Who are You ?"asked Naruto making the other chuckle.

"I am Kabuto Yakushin nice to meet you." Said the man politely revealing his silver hair and big round glasses

**Ok let's end here I hope you guys liked it I was Fire .**

**Want more : Follow, favorite and Review.**

**Peace.**

**Ps. The Hissing Part is removed for : meowy1986, so here you go **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto The Yellow Death and Kushina The Red Death: The Legend of The Two Deaths

**This Chapter was Beta'ed by my wonderful Beta : Kakashi Attacke **

Naruto nodded to the man who his name seemed to be Kabuto, he doesn't know why, but he trusts this man in a way that he seemed very similar to him, although he doesn't know where he's from. But it was like his scent was carved into his memory: Like he was always there but never noticed until now.

But Naruto shrugged that thought off as Kabuto started to help him stand up and drag him to his apartment where he can treat his wounds.

The walk, or better said dragging Naruto to there was quiet, really quiet, but gentle. There was no anger. Only calmness and peace. It was nice for a change to Naruto for a little while, who, like many others, lives a life of fear or anger or even sadness. It was strange, but it was peaceful, as if it was like he could rely on him for some strange reason. Like it was the first time he could ever do without just relying on himself to live, now his hands were in someone elses', and he, strangely enough, wasn't scared like he was with the doctors who tried to 'accidentally' let him die, he was afraid of hospitals and relying on people since then and now...

"To rely on someone...huh, that is nice for a change. Huh Zabuza, I kind of get why you took Haku with you." Thought Naruto out loud unconsciously.

Kabuto just raises an eyebrow in confusion as he has no idea what he meant, and Naruto quickly noticed it and immediately turned to him.

"S-sorry I was just talking to myself...don't mind me." Said Naruto, hoping Kabuto wouldn't find him strange and distance himself from him like any other person would do but only he got as a response was.

"*Chuckles* How can I not mind you if I am dragging you, and geeze what do you eat: dumbbells?" Asked Kabuto who chuckled, making Naruto raise an eyebrow as he thought.

'Wait a minute how can I be heavy? I mean I am barely eating anything everyday...but yeah sure I ate a lot with Inari and the rest back then but did it really make me heavy or...'

"How can I be so stupid." Exclaimed the blond making Kabuto giving him a questioning look again but then he was literally surprised when he heard.

"Release."

"Wait why did you d-w-wow-" said Kabuto Cut off by the surprise.

Thud

Naruto his weight changed instantly from a human dumbbell to a light as a feather, Kabuto almost fell on the ground with Naruto but luckily he could hold himself as he stood up once again, but that didn't mean he just shrugged it off like nothing happened.

"W-what happened?" Questioned Kabuto, shocked at how weightless the boy, so much that it worries him for his health.

Naruto just chuckled and sweatdropped as he responded. "I...hum...kind of forgot to turn off my training seals, sorry." Sheepishly making the other Sweatdrop as he said.

"Y-Yeah it's alright but just say it because you surprised me back there to be honest." Said Kabuto, scratching the side of his head as he chuckled. He really was still a little child. Sometimes not even Zabuza's memory transfer could help him on that, well, not that it isn't a bad thing.

"Yea sure, now come on and let's go I want to eat because I am so hungry as hell." Said Naruto excited once again forgetting his pain and tiredness making the other laugh sheepishly at him.

'Yep a strange one.' Thought Kabuto, chuckling at the boy who was now leaning on his left arm as he tries to run down his apartment.

A few minutes later...

After they came in Naruto's (Breaking Down) apartment, he treated his wounds, and to be honest, he felt quiet scared as Kabuto was very serious about treating wounds, but he felt no wrong intentions in him as it was like a sixth sense in him that he created. He always lived and relied on his own trusting no one, but he always could put up a layer of Protection as in: He makes it seem he trusts everybody but it's quite the contrary.

After he was done using Naruto's treatment kit, he realized something as he sat on a chair in the kitchen, well, the place was small so it was everything in one place.

"Wait a minute, you said training seals, right?" Asked the silver haired man, getting a nod out of Naruto who sat on a chair eating ramen.

"How heavy?" Asked Kabuto, wondering, making Naruto think.

"Hum I don't know to be honest I just put chakra into it and feel how heavy they are but I guess... Around 20 Kg around my arm and legs and 30 on my stomach and back." Said Naruto making Kabuto fall like a rock.

THUD

"Why did you do that?" Asked the young shinobi, confused, making Kabuto glare at him in a way: 'Are you even freaking human or something?'

"Because it's not everyday you see a twelve year old wearing such a weight, not even I wore it that heavy when I was your age. By the way, how do you have those seals? Because I've never seen a kind like those." Said Kabuto, pointing at the paper that seemed to be a seal to his eyes, peeking out of his left arm making Naruto chuckle.

"I-I kind of made them myself. The Villagers wouldn't let me buy-I mean...I wasted all my money on ramen, so I kind of tried to make them myself. Although I did a few tweaks to it so it can be bad." Said Naruto smiling at Kabuto, making him frown as he suddenly shook his head.

"May I check those seals?" Inquired Kabuto, earning a nod of Naruto whom peeled off the de-activated Seal (the one on his left arm) and showed it to Kabuto who now was looking at it intently, like it was his job to measure if it was a good kind of seal.

Naruto was actually raising an eyebrow at Kabuto, who was inspecting the seal. In truth, Naruto didn't know if it was good or not because he didn't actually put any effort into making the seals. Though he strangely hadn't any trouble with it, it was just simple copying for him, as he remembered around four years ago, a strange pair in green training suits walking like two gay idiots who were amusing for him, but what interested him was that they wore a strange seal under their clothes. Although Naruto doesn't know why or how but he could sense seals easily, or better said, it was like an instinct so he had spent spying on the two, and he had one word for them: Crazy.

They literally were and could drive him literally crazy with their 'Youthfull Phrases', and prayed for whoever became their teammates.

Anyways, he did some research on them and found out what kind of seals they used as one of them 'accidently ' fell off his arm and immediately Naruto took a glance at the piece of paper, and to be honest: He never forgot the way it looked like. All of the seals he ever saw. And what was more strange to him was that he could just copy the seal like nothing special, like it was copying words from someone else, although he did some few tweaks here and there but that's all so he didn't know if they were good or not. So he was a little bit nervous what Kabuto was going to say.

And like an instinct he saw Kabuto gesturing he was done, he was right and Naruto was done eating his ramen so he just asked.

"And, are they bad?" asked Naruto waiting for Kabuto's response who sighed.

"Naruto I will be honest with you. These Seals are very complex, it's like it can only be used by you, even if I put some chakra into it, it's just didn't work. It's that unique. The second thing is, it has a strong defense. Your writing style was very strong and potent so the seals prove their quality of an B to an A rank." Said Kabuto, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"R-really?" Asked the boy, hoping the other wouldn't lie.

Kabuto looked at him seriously. "Really, if I didn't know you were just basically scrabbling it like you did nothing, I would swear this work was done with a lot of hard work and time." The silver haired man replied, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"*Sigh* It means you are a genius Naruto, so simple as that: A seal genius." Said Kabuto seriously, making Naruto eyes widen more.

"Really, although you still need a teacher for making them, you get all the logic behind it. I bet you can easily understand it." Said Kabuto smiling at the blond who was jumping with excitement.

"Ha, take that Sasuke-teme, you may be a prodigy but I am the Prodigy of Sealing." Said Naruto excited, making Kabuto sweatdrop as he calmed the blond down.

Now he looked at him seriously again. "It is true, but you might not become cocky by it. Many ninjas did that as they seemed to have talent for something and boosted it all around getting more and more enemies. That is just foolish, the most powerful ninjas are the ones who are the quiet types: As a real ninja. And by the way you, couldn't be better than the Uchiha if you go yelling it out and brag about it. Having advantages is nice, but isn't something that can make you a ninja: Only hard work, patience and having a goal can make you a real ninja." Said Kabuto seriously getting a nod of Naruto who turned serious also but then he noticed one thing that surprises him.

"Wait a minute how do you know Sasuke? I mean, you didn't even sit in our class." Asked Naruto, making the other boy freeze for a minute.

"Who doesn't know him?" Kabuto said in a slightly nervous way making Naruto think.

"Oh yeah that makes sense, anyway, how come I never saw you around?" The blond inquired, making the boy suddenly calm and collective, like he rehearsed a line or something.

"I and my Team do missions often outside the Village, we need a lot of experience and strength." The silver haired man explained, making Naruto confused but he nodded slightly. He was about to question him more but then Kabuto asked a question quickly.

"Oh, are you training for the Chunin exams also?" Kabuto asked, making Naruto raise an eyebrow, which Kabuto did also.

"Didn't your teacher mention it to you?" Kabuto inquired, only getting a shake of the head from the younger nin.

"*Sigh* What am I today, a Nara? Around this time of the year, the Chunin Exams are being taken. It's a test to prove if you are worthy to move a rank up." Said Kabuto getting a nod out of Naruto.

The older shinobi was in a thinking position as he mentioned also: "Strange, you'd think the teacher would mention it at least 6 months before, but I guess he didn't huh?" Kabuto said, making Naruto pause for a second as he answered.

"No, he didn't." The younger genin said plainly, startling Kabuto a bit, but then he just continued.

"I see. Well, you better start training because the exams are one hell of a test. I did it 7 times so you better start asking your teacher to level up your training." Said the older shinobi seriously until he slightly was surprised by the sight in front of him.

Kabuto nodded, noticing the sad look in Naruto's eyes, making him quiet also. He knew he had hit a nerve of something so he quickly apologized.

"I-I'm sorr-"

"Don't. Just don't. I hate pity, and I want sure no pity of something that has to do with that stupid, one eyed, perverted Ninja who clearly is taking favor of Sasuke-Teme. And I know the reason why, he knows his style of jutsus and fighting is completely different from mine. I-it's just frustrating me, lnowing he trains Sasuke more than me or Sakura, who by the way CAN train under him. He has a low kind of Chakra Reverse and COULD teach Sakura Genjutsu, or appoint her some medical training. Her chakra control is almost as perfect as it can be, but instead of that she fawns every day over the teme, and hoping one day, if she tries her best, he would just come around and fall for her…hmph. Pathetic." Naruto said, scoffing, making Kabuto watch him with a close eye. He could see sadness and disappointment, it was clearly he didn't get the treatment he asked and that maked Kabuto quiet until the blond continued.

"But I kind of was that also a not so quiet long time ago, I had the same hopes as her for Sasuke, but look at me now. I don't even have a feeling of a friend or a companion for her, she is just to me now a weak and useless fangirl." The blond continued as he smirked lightly, but then his face faltered as he realized one thing.

"But with the Demon inside me, how will I be able to love, or let stand, get a girlfriend?" Naruto asked himself in a sad tone.

Kabuto was about to interfere and say something like: "There are enough fish in the sea." but he was interrupted by a certain someone's voice, scaring Kabuto instantly.

"If you even dare to help him to get a girlfriend then I will kill you myself. Even Manda can't withstand it, and if he gets a girlfriend now without your help then I will punish you also. If he even dares to kiss a girl, I will vile you alive, while you have a painful poisson in your veins that is eating the insides of your brains out because the only one he needs is me." Said the voice, scaring Kabuto even more.

The silver haired man could just gulp in fear and nod in his mind, but instantly he was interrupted by the blond boy who stared at him confused.

"Is there something wrong Kabuto?" He asked, making Kabuto freeze and sweat bullets off his head.

"Y-You don't have to worry about that, just train now and think about that later." Said Kabuto almost forced, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"How about I help you train?" Offered Kabuto, making Naruto look up, seeing Kabuto smiling a way that even the wildest child could become calm like the one who says the phrase to him.

"Y-You really want to help me?" The blond asked, surprised to be answered by a nod and smile from the older genin.

"Of course Naruto, I would love to help (Or, better said, if I didn't I would be eaten alive. I guess I also want to train you, but still, one wrong word about Naruto, and the leader is going to kill me and burn my corpse like grilling meat and feed it to Manda.)." Kabuto stated, restraining himself from saying the rest, as it would happen as the person was still watching them from the spying jutsu she uses.

"Thank you, Kabuto-Sensei!" Yelled the young blond, giving the older genin a hug as he smiled like crazy.

Kabuto was both smiling and scared on the inside, on one side he was happy, as he found the blond interesting and amusing but most of all, you could say he saw him as a little brother. Luckily, he got a good response from her as she clearly was in a good mood.

"Well Done Kabuto now he has to focus on that, and not on thinking of falling in love with a pitiful woman of that pitiful village, the only Love he needs, and mostly of all, deserved is mine and mine only. No one will have him, and I mean NO one kukukuku..." Laughed the person, making Kabuto just shiver all over. he wouldn't comment anything back to the leader, the last one who did was literally eaten alive by Manda, and he certainly doesn't want to be snake dinner... for the tenth time.

But Kabuto just sighed in relief as he seemed to saf-

"Oh, and the next time anyone is going to take a hug away from him except me, I am going to kill that person including you Kabuto. Am I clear?" Exclaimed the other person, again scaring the silver haired genin, as he knew all too well how possessive the leader could be over Naruto.

Kabuto just nodded in fear, knowing all too well that it wasn't playing around, but actually, very serious.

"Good, now begin to teach him. I want a report every day an his improvement no matter what, and make him learn everything you got, otherwise..." Said the connected person, cutting the connection off. Not because the person doesn't want to but because important work needs to be done.

Although Kabuto knows why the leader was cutting off the connection, it doesn't mean he is not scared. He knows very well what could happen to him, and that was simply frightening.

"Helloooo? Is anyone in there, Kabuto?" Asked the blond, surprising Kabuto who suddenly woke up from his terrifying dream that contains lot of blood, poison and losing a few limbs or two. Oh, and dying if you might want to add to it.

"Oh...huh? Sorry, Naruto. I was just spacing out for a second, anyway, what did you say?" Asked Kabuto kindly again as he hoped to lose the shivers of fear from his leader.

"I said: When are we going to begin with our lessons?" Asked the younger genin, raising an eyebrow at Kabuto.

Naruto actually noticed Kabuto spacing out but what he was thinking about was just a mystery.

Anyway, he was excited about his first REAL lessons from a REAL teacher who didn't just ignore him or just give him a half ass explanation. So it was natural he wanted to start, although he knew he asked much of someone he just met. He strangly felt he could trust him, like there was a scent of someone that was close to him, with a smell of snake.

Kabuto, luckily, recovered quickly. "How about tomorrow, you must be tired." He said, chuckling kindly, making Naruto chuckle also.

"You're right, well it's a deal." The spiky haired blond said, chuckling, but suddenly his face turned into a sad frown, making Kabuto raise an eyebrow. Surprisingly he was answered by someone who didn't actually meant to answer his silent question, with a surprisingly soft voice.

"Don't be sad Naruto. Soon, I will be able to be to see you and give you everything you want, like you deserve to have. Soon enough, I will come for you to embrace and shower you with love so you never have to be sad ever again. You don't have to be alone anymore...no, never again." Said (Guess who guess who) Kushina, through the connection, in a sad way to herself who also kind of forgot to put the connection off.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Kabuto asked, startling Naruto who woke up from his thoughts, but he heard what he said and answered.

"No, I'm not." Naruto said plainly, as he doesn't want to make it seem he uses him...only to be betrayed by the sound of his stomach.

(I really don't know how to type the sound of the stomach growling: Bluuuurch?)

"Kabuto...force him to if you have to, he doesn't normally trust the villagers. They tried to poison him before, and you are already friends so you can do it, so please, Kabuto." Kushina pleaded to Kabuto leaving him speechless.

It was the first time he ever heard her begging to someone, let stand himself. He clearly heard the sadness of that line in her voice so he stayed quiet. But he also could guess something else also about her.

'You want to destroy the village more and more huh.' Thought the silver haired shinobi, making Kushina stay quiet also until she spoke again.

'Every minute, more and more, I see him suffering. If he suffers then I do so also, Kabuto, do you even know how it pains me, not being able to be there for him while seeing how everyone treats him? Do you know how I feel, only being able to see him and not being able to help him any kind of way, do you know how I feel when I see him being beaten up, scolded, and hated by everyone? Do you?" Asked Kushina, only for Kabuto to stay quiet again.

"Don't you know how I feel being not able to be part of his life and missing everything? His first words, his first steps, his first phrase, laugh, smile, anger, his first tears, which he has plenty of them, his Birthdays and holidays, Kabuto he is so strong for bearing such a burden on him, he suffers from it, more than I did. He is simply amazing, and he's, for god's sake, just 12. Don't you think I want be there for him? To Laugh with him, smile with him, to soothe his wounds when he gets hurt, to comfort him when he is sad, to hug him when he is crying or simply to kiss him and show how much I love him? Kabuto, I love him not only as a son or boy but as a man. He experienced so much that it hurts me just seeing him, knowing he isn't there, yet he can smile, and can just give everyone a smile including me. I-I just want to be there for him in any ways possible, I want to spoil him, hug him, kiss him, whatever. I just want my baby back with me, where he belongs, and that's all. Is that too much to ask for? To simply love him, is that so much to ask? Can't I just come to him and knock right in front his door, introduce myself and take him away? Is that so much too ask?" Kushina asked, making Kabuto sure that she is crying right now.

Everyone in the organization knew this but their leader, she would always cry at night, or whenever she was alone while whispering always the same thing. Naruto or Sochi (Son) as she held a picture of him always close to her chest. If you saw the scene yourself, you would just call it tearful. Even the people who saw a glimpse of it became emotional of the scene, no matter how many years passed by, she always cried with the same thoughts while the pain increases more and more everyday. She doesn't know it, but she gets a lot of respect and praise, as she works everyday harder and harder to reach her goal: To be reunited with her son and everyone she knew. No one would stand in her way, for she would simply sacrifice everything for her son. She did things that humans will think that is in-human to reach her goal, she was merciless. Scary and terrifying. Everyone is simply afraid of her, yet they respect her and support her everyday for her goal that she is working for the last 12 years.

With that thought, Kabuto replied. 'I promise to look after him. No, I will protect him, help him when he wants, and be there for him like a brother.' He thought to Kushina, who stayed quiet until she spoke again, weakly.

"Thank you, Kabuto."

'Although I can't love him, it is your job isn't it?' Thought the younger shinobi, smirking, causing Kushina to chuckle.

"You are right, Kukukuku. I will for sure love him with everything I have." Kushina said, chuckling.

Kabuto nodded and turned his attention to Naruto who was still wondering why he was so quiet until the person said.

"Hey Naruto, how about I treat you to some Ichiraku?" Kabuto offered, knowing Naruto quiet well, as Kushina couldn't stop talking about him. So he knows the boy quiet well without actually knowing him, but he had to admit, he liked the boy. He was someone you couldn't help but like. He seemed to have a nice and gentle spirit.

Naruto widened his eyes at the man and could only reply, although he doesn't want to. "Sure, let's go!"

He ran through the door, completely forgetting his exhaustion and pain from just a few minutes ago.

Kabuto could just chuckle and think.

'He sure is a handful if he can still run like that but...I will keep my promise and be a guide, a brother to him.' He thought, and smiled, for he knew all too well that Naruto was someone special. He could make everyone emotional, even himself.

Yep. Naruto was going to be a handful to look after, but he is worth it...well he guessed.

Kabuto could only shake his head and sigh while walking after the boy who was already rushing to Ichiraku's as he smiled for the first time in years. A smile of that someone acknowledged him.

And so, Naruto and Kabuto's Journey began. It was a start of a bond of two brothers. A bond that leads to a new path.

* * *

Ok, let's end here, if you might think: This chapter was bad. Then all I have to say is: I did my best but I had to write this Filler part as I cannot simply skip it.

Anyways Next chapter is training as also the reunion is also coming closer and closer (and I promise it will be special)

Anyways if you might think: There was some Yaoi in this part. Then I will simply say: There isn't, Kabuto is going to be an older brother to him that's all, although Kushina is just so possessive about him that she is sometimes ridiculous to logic for it.

Kushina might seem touchy and soft but...she plainly isn't, she is evil and merciless to everyone but if it comes to Naruto then she is the sweetest person you could imagine, so short put: Cruel to the world, Lovable and soft to the one she loves.

Anyways if you guys want more of this and ETC:

Please Follow and Favorites and maybe a comment.

I have many stories and it always depends on how much Follow and Favorites the story has, how more of you are following or Favorite a certain story: How more I am going to update as this might turn into my main story (The Story with the most Frequent Updates)

Anyways I hope you guys liked and I was Fire Peace.

Ps. I say a lot of 'anyways' huh well see ya next time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto The Yellow Death and Kushina The Red Death

**A week later**

Naruto was simply exhausted from yesterday, he had a training with Kabuto well not exactly with him.

You see, Kabuto wrote in a note to him he had to do something important and can't train him by that but he left a special training schedule designed for him and to be honest…. It's tough to be honest well if he rewrote it a little…. MUCH.

He had to train from Morning when the sun came up till when the moon came out although he kind of overdid it also and instead of quieting with training, he trained till he collapsed which he did last night by the way.

The training was quite simple : First a usual routine of Chakra Control practice then eat something healthy like a fruit or a vegetable then resume when he wants to and run laps around the Village till it was time for Lunch and eat again something healthy again, He tried to eat by Ichi Raku's but Kabuto kind of asking them to not give him any ramen, no matter how much he begged so he was stuck with the food Kabuto Left him then he must wear dumbbells instead of Seals as it might Damage his body too much and he might die of Chakra exhaustion this way so instead of that he wore dumbbells now oh and they were lighter then he wanted to but Kabuto said it might ruin his grow rate and to be honest he hated being the shortest of his class so he did what he was asked to.

Then Till The Moon Raises, he may choose whatever he wants to study, learn or simply relax although Kabuto gave him it advice for the last one…. But why was he so shivering when he said that to him, it was like…. Someone forced him to say that.

Anyways, till he exhausted : He trained with the things Zabuza left him : His Yet to be : Demon Sword and that was difficult as it was bigger than a pickaxe although he first tries to get used to heavier weights before using it, then he tried to Improve his Water Style Jutsus lists and he improved a lot with the **Water Clone** as he almost mastered it, next he was trying the **Water Dragon Jutsu **and although he just started with it he was actually quite good with it…. Now that makes him actually wonder where he learned all those water jutsus …. Well anyway: The Last of All or better said from the beginning : He trained with the **Pressure Point Technique**, he doesn't understand everything about it except he doesn't get hurt if someone punched him although that's it so he planned to ask Kabuto as he maybe would get it.

But Naruto had to admit something strange about this Schedule, it was soo, it was soo… Safe ,Protective ?

He doesn't know why but the Schedule wasn't so hard if he literally would follow it as he always had energy left, like it was the purpose to not wear him out, then there were the minutes of Breaks : They were long, then you had the problem of : Be sure to Rest well.

What the hell was so strange with this schedule ?

It was Overprotective and generous and that was actually the Schedule Naruto NOT wants.

Don't get him wrong, he liked it as it seems Kabuto was Nice to him or even overprotective but…. Was it really Kabuto who wrote this schedule ?

Wait he didn't write this schedule , would be shocking to say .

Well no strangely it had hearts when a phrase with 'Naruto' was engulfed in Hearts…. In other words every line.

Sometimes he would think it was a love letter instead of a training schedule like : Be sure to Train well, Naruto-Kun (Hearts at the end)

Or : Do your Best Naruto-Kun ( With A lot of hearts at the end)

Or even : If you do your best I will reward you Naruto-Kun (with Guess what A LOT of girly hearts around it)

He didn't actually really know what to think about this because this was so confusing as hell : It's like there was a girl spying on him with love-Sickness all over her face while she is encouraging him in ways he didn't actually feel comfortable with.

It was strange, creepy and …. Insane ?

Yet…. He found it sweet and funny at times, he actually smiled at the words the person wrote to him, it was like there was really out somewhere for him just waiting for him to come to her, it really made his heart lighter and warming yet…. So cold and scared at times as there were lines that were far too personal as he never suspect to find out like : You look really cute when you drool and I wish to be in your arms… yep creep it was and the most of all that made it creepy was he doesn't even know the person who wrote this : maybe he has a chance to ask him.

But now he was sleeping and only to be wakened up by a gentle voice

"NARUTO WAKE UP !" said a voice very loud

"Whh what ?" asked Naruto who shot up awake from the obvious loud voice, he looked around in shock and sighed in relief once he saw the person in front of him : Kabuto.

You see, Naruto gave him a key as he trusts him very much in a way people couldn't describe It more perfectly than brothers.

Kabuto was also a harsh Person when it came to take care of yourself as he was a medic Ninja yet…. It was like he was forced to say some things to him like : Take a break while he has plenty of energy left or 'Take your time' or even 'Take it easy ' as he didn't even began.

It was like someone else spoke to him and forced him to slow down and take it easy so he doesn't hurt himself, it was strange because it didn't seem the person didn't trust him or doubted his skills but yet made sure he wasn't exhausted for a minute and that he was safe , it was like there was someone commanding Kabuto in an overprotective way.

It was strange, creepy and scary…. Yet it made him also happier as it seems there was another person that cared about him very much ….but maybe a little too much ?

Well he doesn't actually know because even if Zabuza gave his memories and experience , he was still the same old Naruto when it came to Love as Zabuza's future now dead wife was his childhood friend, she was actually also a swordsmaster and trained together to the point they can trust together backs to each other .

And they were simply the strongest of their class and were simply called prodigies but… then it came : The discovery of the BloodLust Pact , the Pact that ruined his life yet made him one of the strongest Shinobi of today , the sword was found when he saw it floating on water his way when he trained on the Seaside alone, he didn't know what the sword was but he felt the power within it so he held it and later he discovered the BloodLust Pact.

It was an accident really , he just saw a strange seal appearing on his blade when he reached to a level of mastery of the Sword and Placed his hand on it and then it glowed showing him the Shinigami who said.

"**Those who want The Forbidden Power must Pay a price, a Price of sacrifice and A Life of Sadness and Horror yet The Glory that can await him when he accepts it." Said the God to Zabuza**

Zabuza was actually shocked to see the Shinigami appear in front of him and listened shocked to his words.

But….. He didn't accept the pact at first as it would never lead him to a life he wanted and so the Shinigami just nodded and disappeared, like knowing he is going to ask for his power someday.

And that someday Came soon…. Very soon.

It was actually a Noble Thing he did to open the Blood Pact : He wanted to Protect the One he loved as she was almost being raped by a few Jounin Swords Missing Nins who seemed to have interest for her.

Zabuza who saw it became instantly angered and decided to step in, he tried to Save her but he was just Chuunin at his highest level and so he had no power.

The Situation seemed lost as the Missing ninjas were about to begin until…. Time Stopped and The Shinigami appeared again once Zabuza said in a monotone voice, a voice that soon became his killer voice.

"Shinigami, I accept the Pact."

"**Very well, do you know the price ?" **

"I don't but I don't care, I just want to Kill those two." Said Zabuza making it silent again until the Shinigamu just nodded and said.

"**Very well young one but you must also remember : Those who want to protect, Lust for Power but don't let the Power come to the ones who you Protect or they will all die." Said The Shinigami in a voice only could be described as a repeat of sad history making Zabuza just nod silently letting the Shinigami finish something he actually didn't want to say in years.**

"**But there is also another price : You must abandon your heart and Kill her before you are going to lust after more and more blood till you can't get enough : Kill your heart or you will kill more and more innocent people ." **

"W-what, T-Then I won't accept!" yelled Zabuza angrily at the death God who stood silently for him to Finish.

"**Too late young one, you already decided your faith and it can't be returned but….. if you are willing to sacrifice something then I might be able to make sure the girl stays alive." Said The Death God making Zabuza silent to The God to be finished as he started to say.**

"**I can give you the half of the power : Still a lot of power but just cut into half, the power is made out of bloodlust so How less I give you out of this power, how less you are going to lust for so the more the chance you have to let her stay alive." Said The Shinigami making it silent again**

"I accept." Said Zabuza coldly but on the inside afraid and angered , angered he had to borrow someone's else powers instead of his own.

"**That's settled then , from now on your Name is : Zabuza Momochi instead of Zabuza Uzumaki." Finished the DeathGod Revealing his real name as it also explained how he was able to find the Forbidden Sword**

You see in the memories that Zabuza gained from the Shinigami ( If you make a pact with the Shinigami than you get his knowledge also).

He discovered that the Demon Blade was sealed by the Uzumaki with a special Bloodline Seal that only people from their clan could touch it or even see it.

It wasn't actually a coincidence that the blade came to him : He simply desired power and the Blade could detect it as it contained all types of seals so he appeared right in front of him.

It was strange but…. Does the Blade has his emotions ?

It was strange but it could be as it was made by the Deathgod himself.

But anyways ,soon Light Started to surround them as The God Said many phrases in a forbidden language only he knew.

He spoke in murmurs, silent ones until….

"**Those Who Crave For Power are Craving for Blood and those Who Crave For Blood Are Demons so Arise : Zabuza Momochi The Demon OF the Mist !"**

And soon light faded away repeating time again.

And after that it was all done silently and …

"Naruto, Wake up!" yelled a voice surprising Naruto of his (Zabuza's) Daydream about the past startling him and realizing he was daydreaming.

"Hhh…what did you say Kabuto ?"asked Naruto looking up making Kabuto sigh and say.

"I said : Do you want to start training ?"Asked Kabuto only gets a nod of the boy who was excited for his training as he improved a lot the last months.

"Okay we are going to begin can you tell me how good is your chakra control is ?"asked Kabuto making Naruto think.

"Hmm I think I have a chakra control of a high-genin to be honest." Said Naruto who previous had the control of a low Genin or even High Academy level.

Kabuto thought for a while as he hears it, he frowned and thought.

'That is pretty good for someone like him as the Jinchurikis have A LOT of trouble with the control of their chakra as it is one of the largest size you could ever image so it was pretty good of Naruto to improve that in only a week but… if I want to teach him all the things I know then I must change the training method but I can't teach him any of the standard methods as it would take like a month to improve it at least at to teach him something very weak or low or something with an impressive amount of chakra which I do have but if I do then….' Thought Kabuto shivering at the words of what his master said :

"**If you even dare to each him something that could damage his body, even if it is a little bit then I will cut off every part of your body and wait till it grows back and when it does then I will start over again and over again and…. Kukukuku I look forward doing that to you but not at the cost of my son so you better be doing what I say otherwise ….." **

'Again and again and again and again and again and again…. *Shivers* she is really overprotective with him, she loves and admires him like a god no scrap that if Naruto was a religion than Kushina will be the Pope or no better said a worshipper and man she is crazy about-'

"**Naruto, yep pretty much and no I will never start a religion Kabuto or make other people worship him…" said Kushina **

'Phew I thought that you did otherwise-'

"**Because if I do that than other people will worship and love Naruto also like me, I like the idea of people treating him like a god but… I will never let anyone love him or worship him because….kukuku the only one who may do that is me, kukukuku." Laughed Kushina making Kabuto sweatdrop and think .**

'Scrap that, she is crazy about him, literally , if there were a group of Millions and millions of SS-rank Ninjas or higher would gather up and make sure She and Naruto would be separated then…. All the Ninjas are going to flee because she is simply terrifying when something has to do with her son which means she is crazy and terrifying all the time.'

"**Yes, Yes I am now Shut up and think about his training while I think and watch him ." said Kushina angrily because she only could watch him and not touch or feel him let stand embrace him with her love so that was simply hurting for her but instead of Being sad and cry which she only would do alone or if Naruto was here by her , She wished every day that the last thing will happen to her someday but she knew she had to work hard for him so she did and so she decided to stay strong and instead of showing Sadness she showed her fearful and scary side that even could make Madara Uchiha scared and run away like a child would do calling for his mother.**

'S-she doesn't deny it but-'

"**Embrace it yes I know , I see it more like a compliment than an insult…. It wasn't an insult was it." Said Kushina making Kabuto gulp again and think.**

'N-No not at all,I-I compliment you for that o-of course n-now why don't you start with organizing again for your son of course.'thought Kabuto hoping it would work

"**I see then I will but….if you are questioning my love for him again then I will do the things I said to you today and before …. Again." Said Kushina cutting their connections off**

"Kabuto, wake up!" yelled Naruto making Kabuto fazed and answer

"Humm oh yeah Naruto hum…. Why don't we go to rest for today and hum preparing for tomorrow ?"asked Kabuto making Naruto raise an eyebrow

Kabuto saw his question bulb popping up and answered : "We are going on a little trip, not from the Village but to a place were we can train in Peace as the things I am going to teach you are things not anyone may see." Making Naruto confused again

"You will get what I mean once we arrive, now pack your stuff for tomorrow and meet me tomorrow at the gates when the Sun rises and be NOT late as a certain lazy jounin we know." Said Kabuto making Naruto tense and nod

Ever Since Kabuto started to teach him…. No let me rephrase that, he didn't teach Naruto techniques until now but more said things that might help him in the future like : How to cook as he was a health freak because he is a medic ninja and he knows what is good for the body and Naruto hates like I said before being small so he just does what he says as he hopes to be tall when he grows up, further Kabuto teaches him some manners and how to hold himself back instead of speaking his mind out.

Also he taught Naruto also how to eat properly instead of gulping everything in one go and he even made sure Naruto had a calm and thoughtful look in his eyes.

It was the lessons that were useless in fighting but actually very useful in real life as Kabuto might call it.

Naruto was actually thankful of Kabuto for teaching him how to act more like an adult also and how to notice other peoples (Hidden) expression on their faces so he actually became a thoughtful guy.

And all happened in one Week, it may seem fast but it wasn't actually.

Kabuto did everything slowly and clear to make sure he gets it and to be honest Naruto was actually a very polite boy if he wants to be so it was actually easy for him.

He had many things to thank him and he was easily said the person he trusts the most in the world so he trusts him no matter what he says and knows what he says was good for him .

So if he says he should sleep than he should sleep , if he says : Prepare for tomorrow then do so.

Anyway back to the Situation

**The next morning**

Naruto was walking towards the Gates and saw a strange man with hat and purple outfit and you couldn't see his face.

Once Naruto stands next to the man, the man asks him .

"What's your favorite color ?"

"Crimson red as the Death itself." Answered Naruto

The Man nodded and said

"Let's go then." As getting a nod of Naruto also

It was simply the code but.. why was the answer Crimson Red and not Yellow or Orange or something like that, why red and Death in the same sentence ?

Well Naruto just shrugged off the idea as it was just random although he does have a feeling he knows the answer why but he just decided to forget it and focus on the road that they were walking until….

"Our Destination is right in front of us." Said the still covered man knowing it was Kabuto just disguised as he doesn't want other Ninjas of the Village knowing that the Kyuubi brat was walking with another ninja of the same Village

Although Naruto also wonders why he could just walk past the Gate as it was normally forbidden for him to go out of the village, it was like…. It was all planned but it was probably another crazy assumption of his but now he was looking in front of him.

There was a giant gate of steel in front of him with warning signs : Look out, don't enter, dangerous , etc etc.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he was confused until Kabuto answered as slowly puts off his disguise and said.

"Welcome to The Forest Of Death, here we are going to spend three months training here." Said Kabuto stopping for a second and said.

"Here we are going to train you in : Poisson resistance as there are A lot of poison here : From poisonous Snakes till plants that can kill you immediately from eating them, Chakra control as the trees here have a lot of resistance and being slippery they are actually perfect to boost the speed of improving it next we have on the menu is me teaching you some medical ninjutsu as some knowledge about it, and some of my best jutsus I will teach." Said Kabuto smiling at the place

Naruto nodded until he said : "We ?"

But he had nothing to say as another shadow jumped over them and landed in front of them startling Naruto until he said

"Ha it's crazy Dango-Chan." Yelled Naruto making Kabuto raise an eyebrow and Anko chuckle

"You know each other already ?"asked Kabuto raising an eyebrow confused while thinking

'I am glad I chose this place so Kushina could spy on us as this place has a seal placed by the Fourth to prevent even the most powerful spy jutsus be used even the one which Kushina uses, so we are safe otherwise…. She would simply kill her because simply enough : She gets a lot of affection of Naruto which Kushina wants nothing more than that in the world.

Naruto could just nod and smile like the sun came down on earth, it was one of the smiles he has only given to people who he really cared about and that knew the two already and made them actually happy as It seems he trusts them.

"What's up Ramen-Kun ?"Asked the Shadow revealing the woman with purple hair who was wearing a trench coat.

Anko quickly shaking of that thought and responded : "Yep I met the brat, I saw him passing by and I thought hey I am in a good mood why don't I treat someone some Good old Dangos ." said the special chunin happily but inside she had other thoughts and Kabuto could guess already what she was thinking

'Or better said I saw that he was malnutrition and I was worried that he might drop dead tired as I saw some Villagers planning to chase him, I treated him to some food and something to drink as somewhat money as it may not seem suspicious I am helping him but I see Kabuto did a good job on him as I see he is growing some fat in a way his muscles can grow, so that's good but still…' thought Anko on the last part angrily but she quickly turned into her normal self again and asked.

"And how were you doing in the time I was gone on a mission ?"asked Anko making Naruto quiet.

Even thought Naruto was happy to see her he only could frown at the question until he quickly turned back and said.

"Fine I became stronger also and I will be soon Hokage." Exclaimed the boy in his usual 'Real' grinning smile

Although Naruto said that, it doesn't mean that the two older ones believe it until Anko sighed while whispering : "Damn Villagers I will burn them all when I have the freaking chance." But it was only audible for Kabuto who only could agree with his head

They both knew what Naruto meant : He suffered , A lot but he just wants to keep the pain in his heart, it made them sad actually, they both saw them as their little brother and could understand his pain so they just both scowled at the Village.

Anko suddenly grinned and said : " You are going to train him first or should I ?" asked Anko making Kabuto think

"I think you should , so how about it Naruto wanna start now ?" asked Kabuto smirking making Naruto grin and say

"Sure, let's do this!" yelled the blod as he started to run towards the entrance until Anko yelled

"W-wait don't go there yet , it's-"

Clang

Naruto tries to enter but it was blocked by an invisible barrier making him surprised as he rubs his nose making Anko finish her line

"Protected by a High Level Seal to prevent accidents occur with Genin Ninjas like you who walk blindly into the forest."

"Couldn't you say that sooner crazy snake lady." Exclaimed the hurt blond making Anko and Kabuto sigh as they looked at each other and said :

"This is going to be an interesting time." As they were going to the hurt blond to treat his wounds.

Although what they don't know is that the same person Kabuto tries to evade is watching them : Guess who guesses who

"**I see what you did there Kabuto but it doesn't work : Do you really think, that the Damn Fourth pity seals can keep me : A seal master prevented from spying on my own son than you are dead wrong and speaking of death I suddenly have more and more of a craving to burn all 'Leafs' and go later to eat some 'Fishcake' , more and more but don't worry because everyday I am getting closer and closer to completing my plan so I am also getting closer and closer to you also ' Naruto' , Soon I will be able to have and soon I will lock you up in my loving embrace and never let you go as I will destroy the' key' to let you' free' and when I do I will be able to be together with you forever and ever, for eternity for now and always,I will have you, I will keep you and I will Love you Forever and no one will stand in my way even if I have to abandon everything for you , I know it will be worth it and I sure don't mind to kill them all as in the end : We will be together for eternity , Kuku, Kukukuku….KUkukukukukuku. chuckled Kushina in an insane way, she laughed in happiness and sadness, she loved that she was almost there to be able to be reunited with him but what makes her sad is that she wasn't allowed to see him while it seems Naruto is already attracting already attractions of girls already only making her think.**

'**Yep she is going on my kill list.'thought Kushina suddenly giving the three shivers down their spines, mostly of all Naruto as he felt like there was an insane stalker talking about him.**

**Ok let's end here, I hope you guys Liked it : if you want more : Follow, Favorite and Comment**

**Little announcement : If you guys want more : Please Favorite and Follow A LOT because I have a week free now so that means I can write A LOT so if you guys want me to focus one whole week with a lOT OF CHAPTERS AND WORDS then you just have to Favorite and Follow otherwise I might go try the other fics I left for some time, anyways I was Fire Peacce**


	4. Chapter 4

Kushina The Red Death and Naruto The Yellow Death : The Legends Of the Two Deaths chapter 4

**Ok first of all : A BIG SHOUTOUT to a friend of mine who is helping me with this story who is ironacly the author of the original story I based this one on : **Orpheus Kidwell

He is an amazing author she check him out.

And another one for another author who has a fic that many of you loves yet Hates : Kushina's Love and Naruto's Hate yep it's **dracohalo117, check also his stories out, I know you will enjoy them.**

Ok now some answers to the comments :

Gold Testament : It was Kushina although you can be easily mistaken with it

AJGuardian : Sorry for that Bro I will try to do my best to find a BETA to help me

killstone : You don't have to surprised If you thought Kushina was Orochimaru because I kind of did, it's interesting seeing two apart personalities combining with eachoter, they are apart yet goes perfectly with each other

And Thanks to All who are supporting me and believe me it is going to get more and more interesting.

**Oh and for those who all wonder where Zabuza's personality is in Naruto, wait and see because it didn't fade no not at all anyways let's begin the story.**

**A month Later**

As time passed by Naruto grew stronger and stronger in a way that was unhuman but that wasn't surprising because the training itself was also unhuman like.

In the one month he lived in the forest of dead he became stronger and stronger although he was not chunin Level but actually close.

And right now he was improving the thing he still sucked at : Chakra Control.

He was right now busy with walking trees with a special chakra absorbing seal that improve his chakra control even further.

'C-come on, a-almost there.'thought an exhausted Naruto who tried to reach the Branch of the tree.

Naruto was trying to improve his chakra control in a way so he could at least have High- Jounin level at it but… it was still nowhere that although he was now Low-Chunin by it so he should be at high Chunin Level next month so tight now he was concentrating on the exercise a lot.

"Naruto can you come down here ?"asked a voice from behind, it was Kabuto who leaned against a tree

In the one month he had spent with Kabuto, he was sure of two things now :

One : Kabuto and him are practically at a close brotherly bond that they could trust each other backs all the time.

He knows about his past as Kabuto told him about how he was an orphan and grew up till he was adopted by a man that gave him a new chance in life although… he was sure that certain things were hold back but he was at least glad he told him the most of it or at least from his childhood part as he still was a mystery once he was taken by the older man and trained but he knew he had a good reason to and maybe he would tell him one day so he wasn't pushing it as he was clearly hurt by his past, mostly from the sister that lived in the orphanage that raised him .

He was clearly hurt and sadden when he talks about her yet… he saw joy and happiness in him also, he simply loved her as an older sister or even the only family he had but soon he met the people that became his family also, like the man that took him which he saw now as an older brother maybe father and the second person….. Which he clearly was terrified by yet saw as an older sister as she reminded him of her.

It was always strange actually when it came to this older sister type of his, it was like she was his master or something and that it had to do with him or something.

He had an image of her and to be honest….. she terrified him in any ways a man could be scared of something.

It was like she gave an air that she didn't care if she kicked a puppy on the and would just laugh when she kills people on the same street because the only thing that matter to her in the world was that precious person.

Precious person ?

Strangely enough he had a feeling he knew the so called precious person of her but he just believed that it was his imagination and shrugged the thought off as he thought about the second thing he was sure about Kabuto :

Someone was giving him commands from afar in a way he didn't know.

Want to know why he thinks so ?

Because sometimes one time , just once : Kabuto demonstrated **The Chakra Scalpel** and on accident at Naruto's fault he cuts him and Naruto hissed in pain but he wasn't angry as it was a small accident and Naruto thought that it wouldn't hurt him as it seemed like a weak technique but it was proven that it was a dangerous technique and he was to be honest excited to learn but… what happened next was actually shocking to him :

Kabuto dropped to the floor and screamed in pain like he was on Fire, next he held his neck in pain like it was the source and next he used his own Chakra Scalpel strangely at the same place he was cut : In his right cheek but….much and much worse.

Instead of a little scalpel Cut like his that could lead to danger if it was on intent was a Dangerous and deep cut, he saw even the bone poking out of his face while the blood gushes out like it was a waterfall and simply said : He was terrified in ways he almost threw up.

It was scary , it was like he was possessed by someone and made his body act on his own to cut himself, almost murdering himself but…. Kabuto's reaction was even more shocking.

After it was done and Kabuto could move again, he simply ripped off a piece of his cloth and put it on the deep wound and said Naruto may train on his own for a while, that wasn't scary but the scary thing was : He acted like it was nothing bad, hell it was like he was used to it in a way it was like living.

It was scary but what happened the next day was even more : Kabuto came out fine, like nothing happened and just said as usual : Let's start from where we left off and from that day whenever Kabuto demonstrated a Technique, he just showed it from far away…. At least a kilometer .

It was strange and scary at the same time and Naruto realized there was something going on he wasn't aware of because when he mentioned it to Anko, all she do was : Shivering and trying to chance subject , did something like that also happened to her also .

Now that he talks about her he had to mention she also had the familiar smell he smelled on Kabuto also, it was strange even more because whenever he called her Anko-Chan or Nee-Chan or even anything with Chan at the end, she always hiss in a heated pain also and said he had to call her sensei which was strange because when he did it towards Kabuto in –Kun then he gets the same pain also.

Was there a link between the two ?

Anyways back to the situation .

Naruto heard Kabuto and nodded while grinning at him, he jumped off and ran to him as he was excited what he was going to learn next.

"What's up Onii-Sensei." ( Just to be sure he wouldn't get the pain again ) said Naruto as gets a smile from the other boy who ruffled his hair in response, clearly saying his appreciating as Naruto understood and wanted to help him so he was glad his little brother was an understanding person unlike someone who was his mother.

Speaking of the person , she was still spying on them, every day : From the moment he woke up till he slept and even further if she could as she found him cute or an angel in every way she could see him.

"**No one may be called with such a close term except me, he only will call me –Chan and no one further, I will have ALL of his affection and I will give him mine in everyway possible , I will give him everything I got , Kukukukuk, kukukuk He is mine and mine ONLY ! " yelled the Redhead to herself making Kabuto and Anko Shiver down their spines so he left that subject at that and hoped it would never happen again as he didn't want the people that really cared about him**

"Ok Naruto can you tell me your skills and improvement we made this month, first of all : All the things I taught you." Said Kabuto making Naruto nod and sit on the ground and began to count like a little kid

"Let's see first of all my chakra control has improved hum… I am trying to get the basics of the chakra scalpel as the mystic Palm Technique, some medical ninjutsu as in the basics like using plants in healing ( Naruto was good at the last part because from Zabuza's Memory he discovered that Haku was pretty much a medical ninja and could easily use the poison of the plants as a weapon so he had no hard time trying to learn all types of plants), some Water ninjutsu like : **Water Bullet and Water Wave** while you still help me with my Water Nature control and that's about it." Said Naruto earning a nod of A smiling Kabuto who ruffled through his hair and said

"Good job , now Anko." Said Kabuto

But Before Naruto answered that question he raised an eyebrow and asked :" Where is Nee-Sensei ?"asked Naruto

"I don't know but she is probably organizing the things for the Chunin Exam." Asked Kabuto earning a nod of Naruto

Anko was a proctor of the second exam and that's all he knew as it would be against the rules if she helps although something said to him that someone tried to force her to spill and help him but he just shrugged it off.

Anyways back to the situation.

"Let's see , I learned **: Fire Style : FireBall Jutsu **and now I am trying to try the **Phoenix Flower Jutsu** , I learned some of her Snake Style Taijutsu and I am starting to learn with her strange snake attacks and also how to use Earth style : Earth Wall but Kabuto May I ask a question , it is about a strange technique I-" said Naruto until he was cut off as he instantly sighed making Kabuto raise an eyebrow until he remembered what the cause was.

"Shadow Clone ?"asked Kabuto with an already knowing voice making Naruto sigh again and said

"Yep."

"What did the Queen Of the Emo Ducks Lords learn this time ?"asked Kabuto in a mocking way making Naruto chuckle but for only a moment

**Flashback starts :**

It was still dark because the sun didn't come up yet and Naruto was just training with Kabuto on how to learn his Taijutsu style : Which was a lot like Anko's but more quicker and dangerous if he could master it.

"Ok now try to be quicker while trying to apply more chakra to your Scalpel to make it more sharper." Said Kabuto strictly

"Darn it *Sigh* ( This became a trick from Kabuto to control his anger and malice, that way he can become calm and collective as that is the reasons also why the Nara Clan sigh almost all the time : They can become frustrated very fast ) I can't do it ." said Naruto calmly making Kabuto smirk

"So you get the trick also huh good job , I will treat you to some Ichi Raku." Said Kabuto smiling making the Blond now excited instead of depressed

"Yataa!"

"But not until you control this technique : The Chakra Scalpel so try to master this and then we can concentrate further on the style of using it." Said Kabuto seriously again making the blond falter and sigh again.

"Come on I ate all the food you gave me properly : From nutrition bars till Veggies and it's a long time ago that I ate Ichi Raku." Whined Naruto making Kabuto raise an eyebrow

"We ate yesterday there." Said Kabuto surprised he didn't get tired of it

"Exactly." Exclaimed the Blond making Kabuto sigh now for real

'So Mother So son I guess.'thought Kabuto with a twitching smile at the end and he was about to say no but :

"**KABUUUUTOOOO."**

'Oh oh .'

"**I demand you to give him Ramen even if it's the last thing you do." Said Kushina hearing that Naruto wanted something and that Kabuto wanted to say no**

'But-'

"**Nonsense Kabuto, if he wants to have Ramen you give him Ramen,if he wants Power than you give him Power,if he wants a house no Castles than you give him castles ,if he wants Villages no scrap that Nations than I including you will give him that so Kabuto what are you going to give him ?" asked Kushina in her intimidating voice**

'Ramen sir I-I mean Ma'am.'thought Kabuto scarred

"**Good boy."**

"Ok, ok I will but first try to perfect this technique today and then we will see." Said Kabuto sighing in defeat as he can't beat the mother and son Duo

After a few hours, Naruto started to get the technique perfectly (With some help of the clones of course as it normally would take two months to use this technique alone.

"Ha how is that, sharp enough ? "asked Naruto grinning making the older boy inspect the tree he was just cut using the new technique and was honestly impressed.

'He has cut this tree perfectly, the cuts are well done but… how did he get to this level to perform a perfect layer of chakra into his scalpel, it's like he already practiced it with his whole body…. Can it be that technique The Pressure Point-'

"Kabuto." Called Naruto out to the thinking Silver head

"Yeah , Is there something otouto ( Little brother because it seemed that Kushina didn't mind that as it seems Naruto is happy when he is called that way.)

"I need to go to my 'Team' meeting , should I send a clone or should I go myself ?"asked Naruto making Kabuto think for a minute until he said

"Send a clone, he doesn't teach you anything right ?"asked Kabuto making Naruto nod but sigh again as he was bursting in anger again

"That's true but the reason I am worried about is because sometimes I am a test puppet for Sasuke-Teme and NOT a shadow clone and even Kakashi know the Shadow Clone jutsu trick himself I even wonder why he never taught me the trick." Said Naruto frustrated making Kabuto sigh as he was really feeling the anger rising up In him.

"**Kill them, kill them ALL Kabuto and use them as his training dummies , you may even use them as torture objects and testing subjects for that new painly poison you were eager to test on." Said Kushina enraged because she herself saw what they used him for many and many times, it saddens and angers her every moment to believe she saw Kakashi as a son to her and that image was completely ruined from day one as no one in the Orphan ( Before he was kicked out) was adopting him, she wanted nothing more than to kill them but she wanted to do it herself but now she was thinking of an exception for him.**

Once he was calmed down as it was hard with Kushina giving him these offers ( He almost said yes but he knew Naruto wouldn't be happy if he found out he killed the ones who were supposed to be his team) and says :" Just send a pair of clones, five should be enough and If it isn't then Just say you were bored and wanted to prank them, that sounds as a good excuse, right ?" asked Kabuto clearly annoyed they did that to his little brother

"Naruto chuckled, yep you are right anyways, I will send some clones now, how strong do I need to make my clones ?"asked Naruto to Kabuto who was thinking

"How about just a little as they are going to be dispelled by your so called 'Teammates'." Said Kabuto with some hidden venom in his voice but Naruto just nodded and summoned two clones who directly nodded to him that they knew what they must be doing and go the training ground.

Naruto was ready and started to train with the Tree walking exercise while he summons even more clones to train on the water and leaf exercise.

But not for the clones, let's take a look.

**With The Clones**

The Narutos were walking to the training field as they knew their jounin teacher was going to be late but whenever Naruto was late then he was punished with being Sasuke's Dumie for two hours long without stopping hell he could kill him if Naruto wasn't so good at dodging.

Although when the Duck Head is doing it then it is oh oh so fine and of course he was the training dummy again.

But recently with the idea of Kabuto he was taught that he can easily can give all the useless work to his clones who just did their work although he had to send more than one because they could be dispelled by one clean hit and if some 'Accidents' happens during missions or spar then he must replace the dispelled clone with a new clone and so continue one so he was at least always safe with three clones but with Sasuke sparring : At least 5.

All of them nodded to eachother and played rock paper scissor to know who was going to play the Naruto of today although they would rather all lose they had no choice and when the one with the Scissor won , sighing he gestured to the others who grinned like they won… well they were kind of right, they nodded and hide in the trees not far away from him.

He nodded and the others nodded back while saying : "Good luck my brother."

"Thanks Bro's." said the Now 'real' Naruto who sighed and walked to the training field while the other clones were training on different techniques, although not too hard ones and when they were too low then they are simply playing Poker.

But Anyways he came into the training field and saw a Brooding Sasuke just living in his Emo Place where he is the king oh I mean Queen of Ducks while sitting his Throne with a stick up in his ass that represent his sexuality and let me tell you it is not straight well at least in Naruto's mind ( He had to clean his mind with Bleach to erase that thought of his head)

He also saw Sakura fawning over Sasuke, poor girl oh who is he kidding, he would love to see her killing herself once she found out that he would rather marry a Duck ass than her not that he could blame him but that is all he ever could get although… it's not like he himself could ever get a girl that was loving him more than Sakura could do over Sasuke( **Oh how wrong he was**).

So he saw the two and decided to put up his act and to be honest it was quite hard as with Kabuto and Anko he could actually be himself without fearing they would hurt him so he had no need to play an idiot and could be training seriously without hiding everything : Sadness, Fear, anger, happiness which he felt all the time with them, he could just be himself and they could do the same,that's why it was hard to put on his defense again and make sure he doesn't come out as a dangerous person and so he could keep having a possibility on a happy life.

So he mustered up a fake smile that was seen as his true on is far from it.

"Sasuke-Teme." Said Naruto mockingly like a child although he wanted to say : Emo although he would probably risk his hearing if Sakura was close by.

"Hnn." Replied Sasuke clearly pissing him off, he really wanted to shove that word in his ass no that is too nice he would rather go there with a sword and cut him up and THEN shove it up in there .

So he just shrugged it off and tried now his Ultra most best Smile to the girl…. He simply hates like a pest , she was like the annoying rat no one wants in house, no that was an insult towards Rats, they were actually nice beasts if you give them a chance, hell they were probably his only friend before he met his precious people, they were nice companions because they were hated also by everyone so he could understands their sadness and pain and always gave them food because no one wills, the same for spiders and snakes they were all hated and killed for the things they never done and so was he, he understood them even if they didn't talk and they understood him also, strange but it was so.

Anyways back to the situation.

"Ha Sakura-Chan would you like to-." Said Naruto in a dream love puppy sick voice ( He would barf from it, to talk to her like she was )

"Hell no Naruto-Baka, why don't you just shut up till Kakashi-Sensei is here, why can't you be like Sasuke and-"

'Have a stick up in my ass while brooding all day, making it look I have deep thoughts but in reality I am just dreaming about being F*** up from Behind by a Duck.'suggested Naruto in his mind

"And have deep thoughts like him, I wonder what he is thinking about : probably deep stuff." Said Sakura again fawning him, not hearing the comment

"He is thinking about something deep alright…. I really need to quit hanging out with Anko." Said Naruto to himself quietly

And so Naruto sighed as he saw no one yet and knew there wasn't someone coming so he just sat on a tree and took a nap on It while trying to increase his chakra capacity ( hey it's relaxing and training on the same time) and so the two hours flew by for him.

**Two Hours Later**

"Yo."

"YOU ARE LATE!" yelled two voices on the same time although Naruto did that because it would be strange to the others if he didn't

"Yeah Yeah I got lost on the road on the road of life." Said Kakashi making Naruto just wanting to say something that couldn't be writed on a fanfiction side as it only would go like this :

'You Motha*** with your **** and your ****, I swear if I become Hokage I would **** you life and make **** sure that you are going to stay in ***** with nothing else than ***** and **** on your mind while you rot away in **** and **** on that *** road of a **** life.'

Yep not something that would be allowed and he really needs to quit with hanging out with Anko all the time, she really was a bad influence on him but…. Who the hell cares so he just shrugged off that thought and continued to listen to his teacher.

"Ok today we will train Sasuke-"

'Not again.'thought Naruto sighing, this was the same 'training' they had every time when they came back from the Mission and because Sasuke has the Sharingan, he starts to learn everything about it with Kakashi and it was simply horrible, want to know why , well read further.

"Because Sasuke you go with me and Naruto you will be his training Du- I mean training partner to test Sasuke's new techniques while Sakura you huh… do whatever you want." Said the Ex-ANBU lazily to his students while Sakura could just scream in excitement while Naruto just sighed and thought.

'I need more fucking clones to do this shit.'thought Naruto sadly

**Flashback ends**

"He is learning now trying to master the **Fire Style : Flame Dragon Breath** completely and to be honest , it's so terrifying and powerful as the name itself at least a B to A Level Technique, he burned my clone to death but of course no one noticed it was a clone instead of a supposed to be burned alive me in there, so I was quite lucky I sent a clone there instead of the real me." Said Naruto in a sad way while clenching his fists in sadness and disappointment at his supposed to be Team.

Kabuto frowned and shook his head again, it seemed he did it always if he found something that didn't suit his taste but he was more pissed off and angry as he always sighed longer.

He really wanted to show off his angry side but that would only bring him and his brother in more trouble instead of helping him, so he held in although the voice in his head just said the opposite.

"**Kabuto I demand you to teach Naruto a better technique than that filthy copy of the real ' Water Style : Water Dragon Breath Jutsu'!" Said Kushina making Kabuto nod and confused at the same time**

'Wait no killing , I thought you would be more angry after burning Naruto almost alive.'thought Kabuto but… immediately he regretted it.

He almost fainted from the sharp pain he felt in his Cursemark, it was clear she was pissed by that phrase.

"**Don't you even dare to think that Kabuto, I want nothing more than to pull every sorrowful limb in their body apart and I want to hear them scream in pain and begging for forgivenes towards my son while I let them use their Filthy Jutsu The Uchiha used on my son and then use the real Water jutsu on them to let them drown and afterwards make it burn while letting dogs shit on it while the Snakes can eat the rest while my dear son is eating like a king on his throne while I revive them and use them as his personal butlers and when I get nightmares of those images then I am going to do it all over again and again and again and again and again….." and so the woman goes on and one making Kabuto just nod and think.**

'Leave a piece for me when that happens, I would love to use my Techniques on them in an interesting way.'thought Kabuto smirking making Kushina pause for a minute until she said

'**So so , my little brother has finally got his killer side huh, why the sudden change ?"asked Kushina making Kabuto chuckle while he laugh like a maniac**

'I guess what you said is true : Naruto has the power to change someone's heart and vision towards the world and to be honest : It isn't so pretty anymore, I will gladly be a servant to your goal and make it my own goal to see Naruto on a big Throne while ordering all the Villagers, I want to see them suffer while he laughs in contentment and happiness, the Roles Reversed, nice don't you think ?'thought Kabuto while smiling

"Ha who would have guessed my Kabuto-Kun has a killer side also." Said a voice behind Naruto and Kabuto

" You don't have to be surprised, Anko-Chan ( She has the Cursemark too so she could read his mind also) ." said Kabuto while readjusting his glasses while he smirked like a snake making Naruto Freeze for a second having no idea what was going on.

'Whatever it is : Kabuto is pissed from the inside and whoever made him this way : I hope I am not his victim .'thought Naruto scared…. Oh how wrong he was

Kabuto was pissed yeah pretty much but not on him but for his treatment , After spending time with the blond , you don't have a chance but to love him like family , he also reminded him of his sister, the cheery and always sees the silver lines in the gray clouds, it was something he admired and loved about her and so he does now to Naruto.

And it only made him angry as his Cloud was just becoming grayer and grayer yet Naruto never gave in the Silver line of the Cloud and kept it in his heart : Becoming Hokage and show them all who is boss.

Kabuto was going to show them alright who is going to be the boss but not in a way that Naruto could have dreamed about.

"Oh so it is Anko-Chan now he ?"asked Anko while she gave a hug to Kabuto from behind as she whispers silently

"Calm down, first of all : You will have your revenge and second of all : You are scaring Naruto, any further and Kushina will kill you herself." Said Anko while she gently let him go, clearly calmed down but still pissed

"Thanks." Said Kabuto while bowing down, he really needed to collect his anger because he unnecessary showed it to the one he didn't want to in the world, it was lust for Revenge.

Revenge for his sister as for the person that reminded him of her, he will show them who they must love and respect and oh… there are no more silver lines coming for them just like Naruto had in his childhood.

"Don't sweat it and we have to do some business about the –Chan though." Said Anko smirking making Kabuto flinch in fear now as he knew how his partner could be

"Humm.. you don't like it ?"asked Kabuto in a scarred way making the other one laugh

"Nah , I just want to ask you on a date so how about it ?"asked Anko smirking making Kabuto flinch realizing something, she asked him out but… what was the leader going to say ?

Now he froze as he had two choices ; One is being ripped apart by Kushina if he doesn't focus on Naruto only and instead going out with Anko or two : Being ripped apart by Anko who never asked anyone out as she always shut her heart from other people except a few so he has a chance now but… should he take it ?

"**Kabuto, I forbid you from going out with her until our goal is reached, otherwise Naruto isn't going to be trained properly oh and don't think I will slack off on your punishment." Said Kushina making Kabuto flinch**

He was about to reject her and asks if she would wait until are done with their plan but someone interfered .

Someone tucked him on his clothes and it was , Naruto ?

"Psst Kabuto, please say yes : I really want to see you both happy ." said Naruto grinning at the Glassed boy

Kabuto couldn't help but smile as Anko also as Naruto didn't say it so quiet as he would like to but they were happy nonetheless , they had a brother they cared about and he cared about them

"**Kabuto…"**

'Yeah ?'asked Kabuto surprised as the forgotten person broke in

"**I order you to go out with Anko and do whatever it takes to make her happy if it makes Naruto Happy but don't even think about making him the third wheel otherwise ….." said Kushina, it was clearly she only allowed it because Naruto wanted it and for her Naruto's will was Law**

'O-Ok.'thought Kabuto scared

"**Oh and Kabuto, **Please make her also happy , you both deserve happiness on your own." Said Kushina in her non-Devil persona, she was clearly talking in her big sister mode.

Kabuto just nodded and stood there frozen like a statue until Kushina sighed and yelled.

"**What are you standing therefor : Say YES."**

"Yes." Making Both Anko and Naruto grin as they looked at each other

"Mission accomplished ." said Naruto grinning while high fiving Anko who smirked back.

"It was all setted up ?"asked Kabuto shocked making them both grin

"It sure is , now let's go to celebrate our new relationship and oh you are treating ." said Anko while dragging The Still dumbfounded Kabuto to the Dango-Shop for their first date

Naruto grinned at the two while thinking that they are going to be one heck of a couple .

'Hmm I guess I can train till they are back.'thought Naruto smiling while he was about to train alone until:

"What are you standing therefor : To watch the grass grow, come on it's Kabuto's treat." Said Anko while grabbing Naruto also to the Dango Shop

"Why am I paying ?"asked Kabuto dumbfoundly

"Because you are the boyfriend ." said Anko grinning while Naruto laughed

Kabuto sighed and said : "You two are a troublesome bunch."

Naruto and Anko looked at each other and grinned : "So what ?"

"Whatever , let's go but don't think I will be able to escape from this situation." Said Kabuto Sighing

"Yep Pretty much, come on let's go!" yelled Anko excited making Naruto Grin but Kabuto sigh although he twitched a smile at the end

Yep they are a heck of a couple or better said : Trio .

**The Little Training Arc is done and the next one is going to be the results incluuuuding : You guesssed it right : The Chunin Exams and I am planning to make the next chapter over a 9000 words and it's going to be awesome BUT there is one condition to this .**

**I need to have at least 200 Followers to put really my effort into making this chapter (Who knows maybe it's going to be over 11000 words like I almost did for the Lighting Demon.)**

**So Please Follow and Favorite because if you do then I will Make this chapter so fast as I can and maybe it will answer something that you all wanted to ask : WHAT HAPPENED TO OROCHIMARU ?**

**And : HOW THE HECK DID KUSHINA CHANGED INTO A SECOND OROCHMARU ?**

**Well if you want to know : Please Follow and Favorite because it will be shocking and surprising.**

**It's all a mystery and that question is going to be answered in the next chapter well you guys first all follow and Favorite.**

**Let's end here, want more ?**

**Please Follow and Favorite and Maybe a comment.**


End file.
